


This Goddamn Game

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, James and Sirius are actual idiots, M/M, Neck Kissing, Remus curses a lot in his head, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: It was an innocent game. Emphasis on “was”. It was an innocent game before James and Sirius got their hands on it. Remus was very much opposed to playing. It was, afterall, a glorified Truth-or-Dare and they weren’t bloody third years anymore. He would not be playing... Well, he wouldn't be playing if his friends weren't so bloody persuasive. The card Sirius gets changes everything.





	This Goddamn Game

It was an innocent game. Emphasis on “was”. It  _ was _ an innocent game before James and Sirius got their hands on it. Remus was very much opposed to playing. It was, afterall, a glorified Truth-or-Dare and they weren’t bloody third years anymore. He would _ not  _ be playing.

 

Well… He  _ wouldn’t _ have. If it hadn’t been for  _ goddamn _ Sirius and his  _ goddamn _ incessant begging and his  _ goddamn _ fucking puppy-eyes.

 

So, there they sat. The Gryffindor seventh years; The Marauders, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Alice, and Frank sat in a circle in the otherwise empty Gryffindor Common Room, all mildly intoxicated, playing this goddamn game.

 

Remus wasn’t always this much of a buzzkill. It was the fact that James and Sirius wrote these cards. And he was fairly sure they jinxed the deck because James and Lily had been dared by these formerly-innocent cards to snog about six times now. He had very little faith in the morals of his two best friends. For all he knew, one of these cards could have said “Fuck the person to your right”. He truly wouldn’t put it past them.

 

“Alright, it’s Remus’s turn!” James shouted over the laughter in the circle, one arm draped around Lily’s shoulder. Lily didn’t seem to object, surprising everyone else in the Common Room. James pulled a card from the top of the stack and grinned, “This is the first ‘truth’ we’ve had in awhile! Remus Moony Lupin, which one of us in the circle do you find the sexiest?”

 

Remus took another sip from his beer bottle as James read out the question and he rolled his eyes. He  _ wasn’t _ thirteen. “Wormy, of course.”

 

Peter gave a flirtatious wink from the opposite side of the circle and everyone laughed.

 

“It’s more fun when you take the game seriously, Moons, but whatever. Speaking of seriously… It’s your turn, Pads!” James grinned. Remus saw the mischievous look the two shared and he mentally prepared himself for whatever it was that they were planning. “Sirius Padfoot Black, you are hereby officially dared to…” James reached for a card. Remus was incredibly surprised that nobody caught on to the fact that James and Sirius rigged these cards. James  _ knew _ it would be a dare before reading it up. “Give a hickey to the person on your left.”

 

Oh, that wasn’t as bad as Remus thought it would be. _Maybe there would be worse to come later._ Sirius had probably hooked up with all of the girls in the Common Room -- excluding Lily, for Prong’s sake -- and it would be nothing new. In curiosity, Remus looked up to see who was on Sirius’s left.

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

Everyone was looking at him. Remus felt a very uncomfortable twist in his stomach as he looked to his right and saw Sirius grinning at him.  _ He _ was on Sirius’s left.  _ Had they incorrectly placed the cards? Surely this isn’t what Sirius wanted. Merlin, he really is a bloody wanker, how can he smile at this? _

 

“C’mon, Moons! You heard the card! Show me some skin.” Sirius prompted in his usual teasing manner. Remus flushed and glared pointedly at Sirius before tugging at his sweater and pulling it far enough to expose his shoulder.

 

“This is a dumb game.” Remus muttered as Sirius chuckled and repositioned himself so he sat closer, facing Remus now, his back to the rest of the circle.

 

“Where d’ya want it?”

 

“Pick your poison.” Remus nearly spat, becoming decidedly angry with him. If James and Sirius placed this card here intentionally, what were they planning to get from it? They  _ knew _ he was gay so, what? Were they teasing him? Making fun of him? Had Sirius meant to sit next to someone else? Remus wasn’t sure why the last thought made him feel worse. Whose neck did Sirius really want to be sucking?

 

“It’d be easier if I straddled you.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. Just get to it.” Remus huffed, folding his arms. He was thankful for the alcohol in his system. He wasn’t sure he’d have nearly enough confidence to act like he was still annoyed with this goddamn game if he wasn’t slightly tipsy.

 

Sirius opted to kneel beside Remus instead. Placing one hand on Remus’s opposite shoulder, Sirius bent down to press his lips down against his bare one. Remus’s breath hitched. Sirius smirked against his skin and brought his lips up to the junction between Remus’s neck and shoulder, somehow finding the most sensitive spot he possibly could have on Remus’s upper body. Sirius felt Remus’s body shudder and decided that he’d chosen a perfect spot, and began to work.

 

Remus was vaguely aware that James was moving the game along as they waited for Sirius to complete his dare. Frank was given some sort of truth and people were giggling, but Remus couldn’t focus in. He stared down at his hands as he desperately tried not to react to Sirius’s incredibly skilled mouth pressing hot, open-mouth kisses to his sensitive skin.

 

Why was he dragging it on for so bloody long? He didn’t have to _ kiss  _ him. He just had to leave a fucking hickey. Remus scrunched up his face, to show his displeasure, although he didn’t really mind it all that much. He instantly knew why so many people hooked up with Sirius over and over. He was really fucking talented.

 

Remus’s breathing was unsteady for a moment when Sirius’s teeth grazed his skin. Sirius nipped the nape of his neck softly, before settling in to suck at his skin. Remus’s lips parted at the feeling and he found his eyes flutter shut.  _ No. _ He quickly shut his mouth and flashed his eyes up to make sure no one was watching him. He caught James’s eyes for a moment and scowled at the amused look on his face.

 

“How does it feel, Moons?” Sirius’s voice was airy as he separated from him for a moment, taking a second to catch his breath.

 

“Slow.” Remus tried to sound genuinely annoyed in his complaint, but his voice was small and sounded entirely too needy.

 

Sirius gave a quiet laugh before he continued, latching himself onto Remus’s neck. He alternated between sucking, kissing, and biting. Every time Remus shivered Sirius was spurred on and seemed to get more intense.

 

_ Merlin, the alcohol was really getting to his head.  _ Remus wasn’t able to still his reactions as much anymore. He squirmed and leaned into Sirius’s touch, relishing in his warm lips and the graze of his teeth.  _ Fuck, it felt good. _

 

Maybe if Remus wasn’t so lost in sensation and maybe if the alcohol in his system wasn’t clouding over his brain, Remus would have heard himself let out a whine-like moan as Sirius sucked down once more and trailed his tongue across his bruising skin. Maybe if he was sober he would have seen the way everyone in the circle turned to look at him in surprise. Maybe if he was in a right state of mind he would have blushed.

 

It was Sirius’s hand that brought him back to reality. Because it dropped from his shoulder and landed on his thigh and slid up. That’s when Remus came reeling back. His eyes flew open.  _ When did he close them? _ He jerked himself back, sliding away from Sirius, staring at him in absolute bewilderment.  _ How far would Sirius go for a joke? He would risk their entire friendship? And for what? To laugh about how he “got Moony hard and moaning”? _

 

He stared at Sirius with confusion and hurt in his eyes. Sirius looked slightly terrified in response.

 

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus shook his head and fumbled to stand up.  _ Everyone was watching him. _ Remus could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he turned and ran up to his dormitory, desperate to get away.

 

Maybe if James had made Sirius the Keeper for their Quidditch team, Sirius wouldn’t have missed when he reached out to stop Remus. But, he was a Beater and he wasn’t skilled in catching.

 

Sirius and James exchanged a look. James nodded and Sirius leapt up and chased after his friend.

 

He ran up the stairs but slowed to a walk when he spotted Remus in their room. He sat on his bed with his back to the door, his body hunched over, and his head in his hands.

 

“Moony, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

 

“I’ve heard that before, Sirius.” Remus’s voice was unexpectedly cold. Sirius’s confidence faltered for a moment. Remus wasn’t wrong, Sirius was often begging Remus for forgiveness for one thing or another.

 

“Yes, but… James and I, we-”

 

“-Rigged it? I know. I know you guys. I just don’t…” Remus sighed and shifted so he could see Sirius -- who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Why? Why me?”

 

Sirius shuffled. “I thought it would be obvious once you knew we did it on purpose...”

 

“It’s because I’m gay, right?” Remus shook his head and looked away again. “I’ve got to admit, I had a little bit more faith in you guys before this. I don’t get it. Why would you take advantage of the fact that I shared that with you guys… For a laugh?”

 

“What?” Sirius sounded utterly bewildered. Remus looked up again, surprised to see Sirius’s eyebrows knitted together, “What do you mean? We didn’t do it to make fun of you, Moony. What the hell? Why would we do that?”

 

“I dunno.” Remus huffed, feeling rather childish as he crossed his arms and looked away again. “Maybe you two _ aren’t  _ actually okay with me being a poof. Maybe you were just pretending.”

 

“Merlin, you really are thick.”

 

Remus was offended by this. He stood up and turned to glare at Sirius. Sirius simply rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward, still leaving a couple of feet between them.

 

“We rigged the game.” Sirius stated.

 

“Yes, we discussed that already.” He huffed.

 

“And we didn’t do it for a laugh.”

 

“Fine. Then why would you possibly…” Remus trailed off and his cheeks turned pink as he looked up. Sirius had one eyebrow cocked, waiting for his friend to catch on. “I… You  _ wanted _ to do it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wha… Why?”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Merlin.” He sounded genuinely frustrated. Remus would have protested his reaction, but he was cut off by Sirius rather abruptly pushing forward, and pressing his lips against Remus’s -- effectively shutting him up.

 

Remus didn’t kiss back.  _ It didn’t make sense… It didn’t… _

 

Sirius pulled back once he realized Remus was frozen in place. He had a look of absolute terror on his face.

 

“Prongs told me to tell you. I knew it was a shitty idea. Fuck, you don’t feel the same, I’m sorry. I’m-”

 

Remus yanked Sirius forward by the collar of his shirt and let their lips slam together. Remus winced slightly, it was much rougher than he intended. But that didn’t stop either of them from kissing each other, both a little too desperate.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Remus stated when he pulled away, Sirius’s forehead resting against his. The normal sting behind his words was long gone and the affectionate smile on his lips made Sirius realize he wasn’t mad at all. “Normal people just tell their crushes they fancy them. They don’t create and rig an entire game in order to give them a hickey and simply hope they’re into it. You’re such a fucking prat.”

 

“It worked didn’t it?” Sirius smirked.

 

“No!” Remus nearly cried out, “Had you not come up here and admitted your feelings -- well, you didn’t really admit, you just acted on them… Regardless, if you hadn’t come up here our friendship could have ended right then and there! I thought you and James were pulling some sort of sick joke. You two really are wankers.”

 

Sirius let out a breathy laugh and cupped a hand on the side of Remus’s face, brushing his cheek softly with his thumb. “I think it worked out perfectly.”

 

“Such a fucking twit.” Remus breathed his disapproval before pulling Sirius in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Please comment if you liked it! It makes my day!!


End file.
